Once in a Lifetime
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: xxHIATUSxx Josh get off me!"..."call an ambulance!"...ok I SUCK at summary's lol it is better than this summary makes out I hope lol JK! so please R&R rated M because I think it probably should be lol XD xxHIATUSxx
1. Chapter 1

**Ok even though this story is a little strong I am dedicating it to one of my best mates Francesca lol she has reviewed some of my stories and given me lots of praise being my only friend who knows about these, writing is my 'dirty little secret' shh… lol. well I had random inspiration for this story and it may come on a little strong but sorry for that XD I hope you guys like it and review to tell me if I should continue it or not cause' if I don't get at least a couple of people reading this than there wont be much point in continuing it so PLEASE R&R I don't want to have to feel like a loser and delete this lol**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

"OOWW! What the hell was that for?" My pathetic excuse for a boyfriend cried as I slapped him as hard as I could.

"you should know! Huh? See this picture! I took it with MY phone I saw you with my own EYES how could you?!?" I screamed stepping forward as he backed into a tree. We were at the park, people were starting to stare but I don't care I have the right to be pissed. He used me, cheated on me, betrayed my trust he had sex with another girl, some tramp!

"its not what it looks like? I mean you would never go that far with me I had to relieve the sexual tension somehow. Unless…" he said eyeing me up and down stepping closer to me. he was going to try and blame this on me I can't believe him, but why is he looking at me like that?

"don't try and make me feel guilty! I wear a purity ring for gods sake **(AN/ haha see the pun? Anyways) **I was never going to do it with you and especially not now! even if you were the last guy on the planet!" I screamed.

"its over!" I raised my hand to slap him again but he grabbed my wrist. A little too tightly. I tried to struggle but he wouldn't let up.

"Josh let go of me!" I shouted hoping to get someone elses attention but nobody was here they had all gone to the other end of the park where the stage was. There must be one of them surprise concerts on.

"No! I'm sick of you being such a Tease and a slut right infront of me and I cant even touch you, you're my girlfriend for crying out loud!" He yelled in my face. His grip on me getting harder and his gaze getting more fierce. I'm starting to get scared but there is no way I am letting him see that.

"EX girlfriend!" I corrected him. Bad idea. BANG! He slammed me against the tree. God if I was scared before that was nothing compared to this, pain was shooting through my head.

"AAHHH get the FUCK off me!" I screamed as loud as I could hoping to get someone, anyones! Attention. He was now straddling me trying to rip my shirt off. Oh god he is going to rape me I HAVE to get out of here.

"get off me!" I yelled more strongly while I went to claw at his face, I kicked him in the, well you know where. He dropped to his knees. Now's my chance I have to get in that crowd now! I jumped up and sprinted as fast as I could I was so close to the side of the stage when I felt a strong arm take grip on my wrist.

"AAAHHHHH let go! Please!" I pleaded as he pushed me towards the trees again and he pushed me to the ground. Still no one in the crowd had heard or seen me yet. Josh has started ripping at my shirt again. I struggle against him but he slaps me HARD in the face, I think the top of my eyebrow is bleeding.

"Get Off! Let me GO!" I screamed again but this time he punched me in the face. Man I will not be pretty after this. He has already got my skirt and underwear down and he is unzipping himself. Oh god!

"you better shut up! Nobody will hear you they are all too pre-occupied with those pansies up there on stage!" he hissed in a menacing tone before pulling out his knife slicing my cheek slowly. he started sliding his hand up my shirt. I screamed again but he slammed his hand to my cheek, again, making me shut up. He already has his pants down. I know all too well that this is all coming closer and closer to its climax, I just know it. Tears are streaming down my face, I could not be more scared.

"please don't do this" I begged him but he just ripped my legs apart instead. He is about to do it when I kick him in the groin as hard as I could. I yank my underwear and skirt up as fast as I can and run straight for the crowd. I'm almost there I can hear the music, I can smell the concession stands, I can feel the base pounding in my heart. I'm so close to the side of the stage now I can see the act up there and all the screaming fangirls when Josh grabs my hair and pulls me to the ground slashing out at my arm with his knife.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" a blood curdling scream escapes my lips. The band up on stage heard me and looked down to see me held to the ground, tears streaming down my face, bleedin and kicking and thrashing trying to get Josh off of me.

"Hey! get off her!" one of the guys on stage yelled into the microphone. Josh looks up to see them and some guys in the crowd running for him including the massive body guard. he gets off me and makes a run for it.

"oh my god! Are you ok?" the guy who yelled into the mic runs up to me and asks me, but I cant answer I just keep crying and crying. I tried getting up to get a better look at him, but I guess I am more hurt than I thought.

"aahh!" I screamed as pain shot through my arm as I tried to get up.

"woah careful!" he said putting an arm around my waist but I flinched and I guess he saw that because he let go. I looked around to see that the police have arrived and are pulling random guys from the crowd off of Josh so they can arrest him. I tried looking up to see who my saviors were but everything is getting fuzzy.

"who are-" before I could finnish my sentence I was on the ground again.

"call an ambulance!" the guy shouted. That was the last thing I heard before it all went black…

**Joes POV**

me and my brothers are just getting ready for our small, outdoors, secret/surprise concert it should be AWESOME! We're in a park that has, like, loads of trees and here in the clearing is a pretty cool stage, atleast, for an outdoor stage. We're about to walk out on stage, there are already HEAPS of people out there. It looks like everyone in the park is here.

"hey Joe come on, we are about to go on stage, looks like we've got a pretty good crowd." Kevin said to me as we walked on stage. and, Cue the screaming fans…

We've already sung "live to party" and "S.O.S". I'm standing here daydreaming looking around the park while Kevin was getting a guitar string fixed and Nick was getting another bottle of water we all heard a girl scream. I swear my heart stopped beating I locked eyes with nick to see if it was just my imagination he looked terrified too. I looked down to see where it came from and saw a man ontop of a girl who looked about my age. He was trying to rip her shirt off and she was thrashing at him trying to get him off but not working. he then dropped his knife. Nick saw and got out his mobile to dial 911 **(AN/ I almost wrote '000' lol)** and Kevin is talking to Big Rob who are now both jumping off the stage leaving me there shocked. I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed the mic.

"Hey! get off her!" I yelled before jumping off the stage to attend to the girl lying on the ground crying, face swollen as if she had been hit numerous times with a large cut on her cheek.

"oh my god! Are you ok?" I asked her before dropping down to eye level. She didn't answer me she just kept crying and sobbing harder.

"aahh!" she screamed out in pain as she tried to get up. I took a look at her wrist which she was clutching. there was blood pouring out of a large gash on her fore arm and her wrist is almost twice the size it shouldve been and was all purple-ly, its probably broken pretty bad.

"woah careful!" I said instinctively putting an arm around her waist. She flinched and looked terrified so I let go. How could that bastard do this to one, poor, girl. Just do that to her. I noticed her trying to get up again, but this time more cautious of her arm.

"who are" she said before fainting. I tried to catch her but I wasn't fast enough, she wasn't completely out yet though.

"call an ambulance!" I screamed at no one in particular. I picked her up in my arms but she was already out like a light. Nick came running up to me.

"I called an ambulance! they will be here any second" and as if on cue I heard the sirens. With the girl still in my arms I ran to the ambulance. They took her from me and put her on the stretcher.

"Can I come in there with her?" I asked the paramedic. He nodded so I jumped in and yelled to Nick and Kevin to meet us there.

"whats her name?" the Paramedic asked me. oh shit, I didn't think of this.

"umm. I don't know. haha" I laughed awkwardly. The paramedic didn't seem to impressed.

"you asked to ride in an ambulance with a random girl you've never even met?" well when he says it like that it doesn't sound very good.

"well. Yea. I mean I was on stage and I heard a scream, looked down and she was there with some guy on top of her trying to rape her and he had a knife. I stayed with her the whole time I can't just leave her now." I explained to the Paramedic. he nodded in understanding.

"that is very noble of you, now get out, we are here." The doors flung open and he pushed me out, other paramedics ran up to the ambulance and fussed about her attending to her some more before rushing her into the Emergency Room. I went to follow but they stopped me, so I just sat in one of the chairs and waited for Kevin and Nick to turn up.

**2 hours later**

"why hasn't she come out yet, is he ok?" I said pacing back and forth again.

"ok Joe you have asked that about 208 times in the past hour and a half would you just sit down and relax, why are you getting so worked up about this anyway, you don't even know the girl." Kevin has a point, I don't even know her, but still I feel like I do, I can't really explain it but when I saw the tears in her eyes and the look of fear she gave me when I put my arm around her broke my heart. Oh yes the doctor walked in!

"What's wrong? how is she? Is she ok? What's her name?" the doctor gave me a weird look at my last question.

"**Mitchie** is going to be fine she is still out cold though we will have to keep her over night for observations, she took quite a hit to the head, her wrist was broken pretty badly but all her cuts will heal. I assume you have already got the police involved in the matter. You can see her now she should be awake any minute now." At that not I rushed into the room to see she was still asleep, so I sat in the chair next to her bed and just watched her. She looked so peacefull yet completely broken at the same time. Man if I ever see that guy again in my life he will pay!

I grabbed her hand and she started to stir, I looked down at her as she opened her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed

"sshhh its ok, its ok, your safe now." I said trying to sooth her. She quieted down but you could tell she was still terrified until realisation suddenly dawned on her.

"oh my god your Joe Jonas. and you two and. Oh my god did **the** Jonas Brothers just save my life?" she gasped before fainting again. Well I'm guessing she is a fan.

* * *

**So how was it?!? please tell me if it was bad or whether I should continue it or not because if I dont get a couple of reviews or something saying I should continue (other than you francesca! lol) than I will probably just delete it cause I really dont want to waste my time on something that nobody even likes lol so yea so who ever is reading this dont make me feel like more of a loser! XD lol so please R&R**

**TTFN**

**~KT~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ ok…I know I haven't updated this story (or any lol) for ages but I kinda stopped writing stories on here all together for a while because of a really cruel flame review I got on this story. **

**I don't care if that person thinks I'm a shit writer and my story is bad I have a couple of readers who DO want to read the story so I'm continuing this story as a big "up yours!" to that person! XD**

**OVBIOUSLY I have to change some things around…like JB's names and stuff because of the damn rules lol which means that my idea (that NEEDED them to be JB so they could also be connect3, that ship's sailed!) is useless so I really hope you guys like it other wise XD BUT I am NOT going to re-write the first chapter and fix it all! Cause…I'm lazy like that lol! XD**

**I hope you all enjoy this and please review XD**

**Shane's POV**

I grabbed her hand and she started to stir, I looked down at her as she opened her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed

"sshhh its ok, its ok, your safe now." I said trying to sooth her. She quieted down but you could tell she was still terrified until realisation suddenly dawned on her.

"oh my god your Shane Grey, and you two and. Oh my god did you just save my life?" she gasped before fainting again. Well I'm guessing she is a fan.

I look at Nate and he shrugs and turns on the TV.

"E! NEWS. Is Troyella all a cover up for the fact that Troy Bolten is GAY! Which Disney star is in the spotlight this time for all the wrong reasons? and who was the girl at the Connect3 concert this afternoon who was rushed off in an ambulance with our very own Shane Grey? Stay tuned"

"uugghhh!" I grunted hearing Ryan Oceancrests voice. Great I'm already on the news.

"Whoops…"

"that's all you can say Shane? WHOOPS! You made the poor girl faint! And the poor girl is all over the news now!" Jason shouted at me.

"Hey I didn't mean to make her faint and the press wont have to find out who she is so she is fine." I said trying to calm him down but he just kept on pacing and rubbing his temples.

"Jason calm down she just fainted, she's probably just a big fan?" I said un sure. She might be a big fan. Or freaked out that some guy she has never met, who was also a famous musician, was the first thing she saw after waking up in hospital…and hugged her...oohh that might not have been the greatest idea I had...

"SHANE! Would you think sometimes!" he shouted again.

"hey guys what do we do? She can't be alone once she is let out and I was just talking to the nurse. Apparently her mum is out of town and she doesn't have a father or anything?" Nate said while walking into the small, slightly cramped, hospital room.

"she wouldn't have been living by her self would she? I mean she only looks about…16?" Jason assumed.

"well maybe she was staying with a friend?" I contributed.

"are we allowed to look at her mobile or something? Like, maybe we could find someone who might know?"

"good idea Shane!" Nate said running out of the room to ask the nurse.

"ok Shane I am going to Starbucks and grab some coffee. Do you want anything?" Jason asked me. Now that I think about it I'm starving.

"yea can I please have a hot chocolate and a muffin?" Jason nodded and left the room.

Mitchie. So her name is Mitchie…it's pretty, in a unique way, but still kind of…normal?

"hey dude I got the phone…it says the last person she called is someone called…Alex? Should we try them first?" Nate asked me before plopping down onto the other chair.

"yea sure, you can call them" I really didn't want to call some random…it would be weird.

"oh-oh kay." Nate obviously didn't want to either. Ugh fine I will be the big man.

"ugh fine I will do it…"

*ring, ring*

"MITCHIE! where are you?!" some girl answered, screaming into the phone.

"umm its not Mitchie. Are you Alex?"

"uh yea, who is this and why do you have my best friends phone?" Alex asked panicky.

"oh everything is ok don't worry. See I'm Shane and we, uh, kinda just met Mitchie. There was a bit of an incident and we are at the hospital." I heard her gasp threw the phone.

"don't worry she is ok! But we know nothing about her. The Nurse said her mum is away? Ugh…I dunno can you just help us, hehe" I laughed nervously.

"umm yea Mitchie is my best friend. She has been living with me. What hospital are you at?"

"ugh- Nate what hospital are we in?-" I asked Nate holding the phone away a little.

"um St Johns **(AN/no idea! Lol)** hospital" he replied.

"we are at St Johns, when can you get down here?"

"now. Hey umm do I know you? You sound really familiar?" Alex asked me. Oh man don't tell me she is a fan? Please, please, PLEASE! Don't tell me she is a psycho fan.

"NO! uh no, you don't. haha see you soon bye" I nervously laughed and hung up.

"So was 'Alex' any help?" Nate asked me.

"yea shes-

"my best friend." Mitchie answered for me. SHES AWAKE!

"umm hi Mitchie, are you ok? Uh sorry about before?"

"um Shane right? Yea no its ok, my head hurts a bit but I'm okay. Why am I here? Is Alex coming? Why are YOU guys here? Isn't there a third one? I mean you guys ARE connect 3?" She bombarded us with questions. I'm guessing she isn't a big fan, that's good. I just hope I can say the same about Alex.

"OH! And how do you know my name?"

"haha well. Yes I'm Shane, this is Nate." I said pointing to my brother sitting on the chair across from me. I sat down on the edge of her bed and continued.

"there was a bit of an…incident? You don't remember what happened?" Nate asked cautiously.

"ummm…I remember going for a walk with my boy friend and-." Her eyes widened with shock and she gasped. Nate and I shared a look before she burst out crying.

I immediately went to her to put my arms around her small frame but she flinched as I got near. She looked genuinely scared of me hugging her.

"uh sorry." I awkwardly said before sitting on the chair next to her bed again.

"no *sob* umm. When's Alex getting here? I just want to get home" she sobs before the door bangs open and big rob walks in holding a teenage girl.

"hey guys. This girl Alex claims to be here for the other young girl." Big Rob said but not letting go of her.

"yea no shes cool." Nate said staring at Alex. Oh THAT could get interesting.

"yea THANKYOU! Now would you put me DOWN!" She ordered firmly before squirming out of Big robs grasp and running to Mitchie.

"Oh Mitch are you ok? What happened" Alex said holding Mitchie in her arms.

"I just want to go home, I don't want to talk about it." Mitchie says in-between body racking sobs.

I feel so bad for her. I just wish I could wipe away her tears and hold her in MY arms and protect her. Fix her.

"when can she go?" Alex asked quietly.

"umm She has to stay overnight for observations" I answered while Nate just stared at Alex. God, could he be any more transparent.

"shit! I thought soo! Mitchie I'm so sorry but I really have to go to work this afternoon and tonight!" Alex said.

"no! Alex I don't want to be alone!" Mitchie cried while sobbing again.

"I'll stay!" I volunteered.

"Mitch is that ok? If Shane stays I mean? I mean you know I can't get fired again." Alex said. I wonder why the job is so important.

"ummm…I guess? But tomorrow morning we are leaving as early as we can ok?" Mitchie negotiated.

"yea definitely! *she looks down at her watch* SHIT! I'm running late! I really gotta go, thankyou Shane so much! Bye Mitch get sleep and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning ok?" Alex asked Mitchie. Mitchie simply nodded at her and they hugged before Alex began to run out she shouted.

"Oh and Shane, way to not tell me who you are! And Nate I will be expecting an autograph tomorrow" She smiled running out the door.

"Hahaha oh god I can't believe Alex, haha!" Mitchie laughed. Oh god it was like music to my ears. Geeze since when am I the poetic type.

"Shane Jason just texted me. He got into trouble with fans I'm gonna go grab him and we will be at the bus. You ok here by yourselves?" Nate asked.

"yea we're fine go be Jasons night in shining skinny jeans" Mitchie said smiling. Nate and I laughed in response.

"ok, call if you need anything" Nate said before running out the door. Now its just Mitchie and I... Alone.

"Hey Mitchie are you ok?" I asked Mitchie noticing she had gone silent.

"ye-yea I guess. Just really…edgy. Did the cops get Josh?" Mitchie asked me. Fear clearly evident in her eyes. It broke my heart.

"yea and he got quite a beating before that, haha" that made her smile a little bit.

"Shane. If you don't mind me asking. Why did you stay with me? I mean why did you help me?" Mitchie asked nervously. I had been plaguing myself with that very same question too.

"I dunno? I mean you needed help, it felt like the right thing to do I guess, no biggie really." She looked at me like I had 2 heads.

"anybody else would have done the right thing and call an ambulance and tell the cops everything they knew. Not follow me to the hospital and sit by my bed waiting for me to wake up"

"well actually I went IN the ambulance with you" I muttered quietly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"are you serious Shane! I mean its really incredibly sweet and kind of you and I'm forever in debt for saving my life, but seriously WHY? Your Shane Grey for crying out loud!"

"well you were so…broken, and I don't know ok! Just when I saw that guy on you I felt so angry and felt like I had to protect you! And when you were crying I just wanted to make it better! And seeing you here…" my voice fades off as I realise what I'm saying.

she blinks her eyes in surprise. Oh man, that wasn't the right thing to say was it?

"shane…uh…I don't know what to say…thankyou" Mitchie said before leaning over to kiss my cheek. The skin where her lips made contact burned, but in a good way, a fantastic way. It was unbelievable.

Mitchie yawns and I notice she looks really tired.

"hey you should go to sleep." I saw while pulling her sheets up a little. She yawns again but doesn't protest.

"hey Mitch I will just be outside if you need me" I say but she grabs my hand instead.

"no, please stay with me" she whispers sleepily. I'm pretty sure she is already asleep though.

"ok Mitch I will stay." I whisper sitting back down on the chair, but moving it closer to her.

She still doesn't let go of my hand so I just sit there staring at her and listening to her steady breath.

She stirs a little and grips my hand tighter, I think she may be having a bad dream or something. So I start singing softly to her. I have no idea what I'm singing but it worked.

She started breathing normal again and her grip on my hand loosened.

Once I'm sure shes asleep I kiss her forhead lightly and lean on her bed a bit to get comfortable.

"I'm glad I found you Mitchie" I whisper before drifting off into sleep along with her…

* * *

**Sorry for spelling mistakes and if things dont make sense. I know this is my best work but I really just wanted to update this and get all my stories rolling again XD please review and tell me what you think XD **

**if anyone has any suggestions for what they want in the story you can say it in a review or PM me cause I am open to anything XD**

**I really hope you guys like this story XD I promise it will get some real substance in a chapter or 2 I just gotta get there first lol xD**

**please review and keep reading XD I also just updated my other story "Yes We're Connect 3" if you wanna go check it out! XD**

**OH! and check out an awesome story by my friend BJoviMalyza884 called "Looking Back at Vegas" its the sequel to her equally incedible story "Waking Up in Vegas" XD go read them! you know you want to lol XD**

**TTFN**

**xoxo**

**~KT~**


End file.
